He Kissed the Girl
by jonashead
Summary: It was just a simple kiss that changed their world. A troypay story...


**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM…**

**(A/N): So, this was my first HSM fic so I hope you like it… And I wrote it in the middle of the night… Happy reading…**

I was on my bed in s Saturday morning. I was listening to my iPod and there were slices of cucumber under my eyes when I heard a knock from my door.

"I told you not to disturb me!" I yelled. I hate being disturbed in my relaxing time.

"I'm sorry Shar," Ryan said behind the closed. "I just want to ask if I can borrow your car. I'm taking Kelsi out and my car is on the car wash."

"Sure, just get the key," I replied.

"Thanks Shar but can you open the door so I can get the key?" he said. I removed the cucumbers from my eyes before getting up and picking the car key from my side table.

"Here," I said when I opened the door and gave the key to Ryan.

"Thanks Shar," Ryan said.

"You're welcome Ry," I replied before he turned to leave. "And Ryan," he stopped and faced me again, "have fun."

"Sure," he replied with a smile. I went back to my room and lay on my bed.

What a boring day. I wished I could spend weekends with someone, a friend perhaps. But I didn't have a friend. I used to spend my weekends with my brother before but after the summer in Lava Spring, he started spending his weekends with the gang and lately, with Kelsi. I was also a part of the gang but I wasn't that close to them. When I was with them, I felt like the seventh wheel. The gang was always like Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi, and that left me alone. I couldn't blame them for that coz in the first place, I'd been mean to them but I was trying to change.

Ugh, those thoughts were depressing. I needed something to cheer me up and that something is shopping! I got up from my bed, took a shower and put a skirt, a pink tee with a DIVA written in the middle and a three-inched heel shoes. With a light touch of make-up, I was ready. I searched for the car key before I remembered that Ryan borrowed my car.

"How am I supposed to go to the mall if I don't have my car?" I asked the lifeless pink room.

Maybe, a walk to the mall wasn't a bad idea. After all, it was just several blocks away. I reached for my pouch and walked out of the house.

I was already walking on the park when I heard a beep from a car. I turned and saw Troy's car slowing down towards me. I stopped and waited for him.

"Hey Sharpay, where are you going?" Troy asked when he stopped the car in front of me.

"Well, I'm planning to go to the mall to shop," I said with a 'duh' look. "How about you?"

"I'm looking for Gaby. I need to discuss something important with her," he replied. "Do you want a company?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I just thought that walking around the mall alone will bore you and maybe, you want a company," he explained with a smile.

"I thought you need something to discuss with Gaby," I responded.

"That can wait," he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yup," he said with a smile.

I went in his car and sat beside him. The ride to them mall only took about five minutes but it was the longest five minutes in my life. My heart was beating miles per second while I was sitting in his passenger's seat. He always had an effect in me.

Through out the ride, I was trying hard not to look at his face and I was fighting the urge to kiss him. What I was thinking was wrong. He had a girlfriend and she was now my friend.

After the long five minute torture, we were already in the mall. I acted normal even if I wasn't feeling normal. I tried to do a friend should do so he wouldn't think of what I was thinking. You knew what I was thinking? I was thinking how much I loved him but it was not right coz he was happily taken.

After more than five hours of walking around the mall and buying stuff, we decided to go home. But when we drove through the park, he invited me for a walk. I said no but he insisted and I gave up in his smile.

The sun was already setting and we were sitting on the bench with can of sodas in our hands. We talked about random things from Broadway plays to NBA to our plans for college. Then, we stayed quiet for about half an hour just enjoying the comfortable silence between us.

"I didn't know that you're this nice and fun to be with," Troy said breaking the silence. There were already stars on the sky. "You changed much."

"I didn't change Troy. I'm always like this," I said looking at him. "You're just too blind to see."

"Maybe you're right. I'm too blind," he said staring back at me.

I looked at his blue eyes and then to his lips and back to his eyes. Oh God, I wanted to kiss him. It was as if he read my mind, he leaned and kissed me. The next thing I knew was that I was kissing him back.

I knew I should stop it. I knew that he had a girlfriend but it felt good that I didn't care about the world. It was the kiss that would send butterfly to your stomach… the one that would weaken your knees and send tingles and electricity from head to toe. It was the most perfect kiss I ever had and I wanted the time to freeze at that exact moment but that was impossible.

After about a minute, we pulled apart, both out of breath. I looked away, afraid to what would happen next.

"Shar, I'm s0—"

"Don't say it Troy," I cut him. I didn't want to hear him say sorry. I didn't want to hear him say it was wrong coz it felt so write for me. I stood up, walked to his car, picked up my shopping bags and walked the rest of the way to the house. I wished that he would follow me and tell me that he loved me but it didn't happen. So much wishful thinking, Sharpay.

Ryan was already home when I arrived. His eyes were glowing just like the way the novels describe it when someone was in love. It reminded me of how Troy's eyes would light up every time he saw Gaby. He was very in love with her and I couldn't do anything to break their relationship. Those thoughts made me sick. I ran to my room and wept silently for the rest of the night. Right. Sharpay Evans could have everything she wanted… except the boy she loved.

--

It was Monday and I was already at the classroom ready for the drama class. I was awkwardly quiet that made Ryan worry. He knew I had a problem but he didn't ask about it coz he knew I wasn't ready to talk about it. He was such a sweet brother.

It was minutes later after Ryan and I arrived when the rest of the gang went in the room. Troy and Gaby were walking hand in hand with Chad, Taylor and Kelsi behind them. I greeted them all except Troy and they greeted me back except Taylor. Troy looked away when we locked eyes and Taylor kept on glaring on me as if she knew what happened at the park.

The class went by so slow. If I could only drag the time so I could end the awkward class, I would do it without doubt. But of course, I couldn't do that.

I gave a heavy sigh when the first class ended. It wasn't the end of the day but at least I won't spend another awkward class with the gang. We had different class for the rest of the day.

It was almost lunch break and I was standing in front of my locker thinking of an excuse so I wouldn't spend the lunch with the gang. Staying in one place with Troy and Gaby felt so uncomfortable.

Maybe I could tell them that I needed to look for something in the library. Or I could tell them that Ms. Darbus wanted to talk to me. Maybe, the second excuse would be better, I told myself.

I was about to walk to the cafeteria when someone called me. I turned to see Gaby, Taylor and Kelsi walking towards me.

"Hey, I'm glad I saw you. Now, I won't walk alone to the cafeteria," I said with a fake smile to hide my nervousness. They looked… angry.

"Hey yourself," Taylor snapped. Gaby walked towards me and gave me a strong slap on the face.

"Hey!" I heard Ryan screamed and seconds later, he was on my side. "What was that for Gaby?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Taylor said. Ryan looked at me expecting an answer but I looked away. My eyes were already welling up.

"Your wonderful sister kissed my boyfriend," Gaby answered with venom in her every word.

"She can't do that," Ryan said in me defense.

"Well, she just did. I saw them on the park last Saturday night," Taylor said. Now, that explained the glaring during class.

"I thought you're my friend Sharpay. I thought you already changed but my thoughts are wrong," Gaby said before walking away with Kelsi and Taylor.

"Why did you do that Shar?" Ryan asked once we were left alone.

"I don't know. It just happened by itself," I replied as tears started to fell.

"You should've stopped it from happening," he said as he gave me a hanky.

"Do you think I let it happen? Do you think I want it to happen?" I asked him. "Right now, I know it was wrong but at that moment, at that exact moment that he was kissing me, it felt so right. I love him Ryan," I said barely audible.

"But you can't," Ryan said and I knew he was right

--

It was a week after the confrontation and everything wasn't turning right. I didn't spend time with the gang anymore, so was Ryan and… Troy? Ryan was always on my side but sometimes, he spent time with Kelsi. Troy was always alone and Chad seemed to hate him for some unknown reason. It was quite amazing how a kiss could change everything around me.

It was Wednesday afternoon and the class just ended. I was walking to my car when Troy showed up at my front out of nowhere.

"Can I talk to you?" Troy said.

"Troy, I don't want to give the gang another reason to hate me," I stated before continuing to walk again.

"I broke up with Gabriella," he said effortlessly. I stopped off of my track and faced him.

"What? Why?" I said confused. "You're the perfect couple of East High and you're so much in love with each other."

"We were once in love with each other but that's before. Before I saw the real you. I love you Sharpay," he said.

"I don't know what to say," I said still shock.

"I know you love me too. I felt it in the kiss," he said.

"But how about Gaby and the gang?" I asked worriedly.

"I already talked to Gaby and she understood. She just needs a little time to get used to it. And the gang, they'll understand," he said walking towards me. "I love you Shar."

"I love you too," I whispered. He gave me a hug. And with that hug, I knew everything would be alright. Coz I felt so right with him.

--

**(A/N): Wow! It was already 2:00 am. I wonder how I stayed awake. Well, never mind. Thanks for reading and please review…=P**

**P.S.**

**The story was based on the song 'Sick Inside' by Hope Partlow. **


End file.
